The Hokey Pokey
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: He was entrusted to pick their wedding song, a simple task really. Of course, a simple task for anyone but Seth Cohen, who just can't seem to grow up. Written for Rowena DeVandal's 1000 Words or Less August Challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-This was written as a response to Rowena DeVandal's 1000 Words or Less August Challenge. Thanks to Meg for editing for me.

* * *

"You're not funny."

Seth Cohen looked at his wife of two hours and felt a fear bubbling up in him. He had thought she would think this was funny. Instead, she was giving him a glare that made him think that a rage blackout was imminent.

Summer Cohen may look petite and sweet to an outsider, but Seth knew her way better than that and he knew she was pissed. Even though he knew this, he still decided to persist to see if he could make her think this was funny.

"I think I'm funny."

"Cohen. You made the DJ play…the Hokey Pokey as our wedding song?"

He tried to grin but it was getting more difficult to pretend that their wedding wasn't about to turn sour.

"Hey, you let me pick the song."

"I…I did that because I thought that you would be able to pick a better song than me."

A crowd was forming around them and he was sure that Ryan had the camera, snapping pictures. This was the one moment he didn't want on film, so of course Ryan was going to take pictures.

"I thought it was fitting for our relationship. You know, have a joke song as our wedding song?"

He was grasping for anything and he was failing miserably as he noticed the look on Summer's face was getting angrier with each passing moment. He had one last excuse and he hoped that it worked.

"It was Sophie's idea!"

He pointed at his five year old sister, who glared at him. He knew it was low, accusing a five year old but no one could be mad at Sophie, it was proven to be almost impossible.

Summer threw her hands up in the air. "You are impossible!"

She picked up her dress and walked away from him, into the bathroom. Seth looked around, trying to figure out what to do, but now people walked away from him, all whispering about what he had done.

"Seth. You go and talk to her right now." His mom was giving him the same sort of glare that he had been receiving from Summer.

"Yea!" Sophie exclaimed, her hands posed on her hips.

"Hey, this was your idea!"

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-h-"

"Summer's right, you are impossible. Stop arguing with your five year old sister and go talk to your wife."

"But it was Sophie's idea."

"Seth. She's five. And somehow I think that you are just trying to blame her because you don't want to get in trouble."

"But--"

"Go talk to your wife now."

Seth sighed. He didn't want to face Summer. The prospect of being screamed at by her was a frightening thought. He tried to inch the opposite way, wondering if his mom would notice.

"Now Seth Ezekiel Cohen."

He winced. She had pulled out the middle name on her almost 24 year old son. He did not want to cross her.

"Ryan, go with him, I want to make sure that he doesn't ruin his marriage anymore."

"Hey, I did not ruin--"

"Come on, Seth, let's go do damage control."

The two walked to the bathrooms, only hesitating for a second before entering the women's room. Seth immediately heard sniffling and realized that he had made Summer cry. He gulped. He was in even more trouble than he thought.

He knocked lightly on the stall door. "Summer?"

"Go away Cohen. I am pretending that I didn't marry you."

He groaned. "Sum, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?!"

Ryan was shaking his head violently, indicating that was the wrong thing to say.

"Right. It was horrible. But, it was a joke. I had another song lined up to play after. I didn't just think that I was going to make the Hokey Pokey our wedding song. I promise I will make it up to you."

"Oh trust me you will. I have plenty of ways for you to make it up to me."

"Good. Can we forget this ever happened?"

Summer opened the stall door, her skirt bunched in her arms. "No. We can't."

"Ah, and here I was thinking that one would work…"

"You need to grow up. We're going to start tomorrow by getting rid of your comic books and work on other things at a later time."

"My…comic books? Are you serious woman?!"

She put her finger to his chest. "You played the Hokey Pokey as our wedding song. And let's not forget some of the stuff at the rehearsal dinner."

"Can I keep some of the comic books?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Seth sighed. He knew he was going to lose tomorrow, so he might as well just get accept it now. "Fine. I will. I'll start to grow up, starting with getting rid of the comic books."

The two heard a soft chuckling from behind them. They looked to see Ryan.

"What's so funny?"

"Seth? Get rid of his comic books? That's never going to happen."

"Yes it is," Seth argued. "I am going to because my wife wants me too."

"You say that now, but tomorrow you two will be arguing about them again. It will be a constant argument until you find out that Seth has stashed them in his parents' house, which will then ignite a larger argument. This will then result in Summer not speaking to you and then you ending up spending evenings on my couch, quite like you've done since you two became engaged and fought about the wedding."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Stop being overly dramatic Ryan. I think that Summer and I are going to grow up now that we're married and this should help us out. There will be none of that anymore."

"If it makes you feel better to believe that, go right ahead."


End file.
